


some kind of disease

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [14]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Chapter 1

The night was bright, skies full of stars and moon high above. Light was creeping inside bedroom of two men. Both of them were here; Fred already was lying in bed, while Burbor was preparing himself to. Which simply meant a bit of striptease.  
While he was undressing, he heard a whisper beneath him:  
-oh, come here already...  
-...just give me a moment. - he said while unbottoning his pants. He took them off, also undressed his socks and... underwear. Then he jumped under the duvet, giving his boyfriend a tight hug. Redhead began to kiss his forehead, cheeks and lips. After a longer while when their kisses began to be deeper and deeper and dwarf felt that his boyfriend was getting more and more eager and excited, he cupped his head and stopped their cuddling.  
\- huh? - mage looked worried at his love.  
-...dont get me wrong, but... im not feeling like this today. - he said, again embrancing another man. - Im sorry.  
\- theres nothing for you to feel sorry about. - he said with soft smile, and run his hand through dwarfs hair.  
-...you say so? - he was in light shock. All his previous relationships were ended because of his lack of interests in such things.  
\- Yea. Its my fault that im so... you know. Horny for you. And that i knew that youre an asexual but still tried to push my luck. Live goes on. - he said, still stroking his hair.  
-...wow that was something. - he said and his halfided eyes opened and turned to redhead - I agreed to have sex with you, and i have no problem with that, but you sound like asexuality is some kind of disease, which you just have to live with. - he said with annoyance- You said thats its your fault, but sounds like you find me guilty here. Thats rich. - he sat in their bed, crossing his arms on his chest.  
\- I-i never meant that. I'm accepting that you... that we cant do it everytime I desire. Theres no one guilty or not, thats just how it is between us... i prefer not doing that than doing that against your will or just when you dont want it. why youre so upset all of sudden?...  
\- Im just tired and you...- redhead hugged him from behing- gaahh, can you not, for gods sake?...  
-...so i cant even hug you now? Interesting. - he said, a bit annoyed. He never meant his words to be taken and interpreted like this, and now he had to put up with offended dwarf.  
\- ... you can, normally you can. But now i feel bad with you touching me. Im mad at you. Im exhausted. and youre making it only worse. - he said with upset voice, and murderous gaze. Mage took his hands off of his boyfriend.  
\- Im sorry, I'm sorry. I never intended to make you upset. - he said, while again lying in bed, turning his butt towards Burbor. - goodnight.  
Dwarf sat here for a while, thinking about all this. How he felt... upset about his words. And maybe he really didnt mean it like this, but... he already felt bad. Like someone weird. Like someone sick. Like someone who even if say no, should say yes, only for sake of his lover. Only to not make it weird between them. And that wasnt the point...  
He lied in bed, ass to ass with Fred. Now he kinda felt bad about his harsh behaviour, but... he was still angry.  
-...night. - he said, with his voice way weaker than before. Tomorrow they will have to talk about this.  
  
Tomorrow morning Burbor got to be waken up by tight hug. He wiggled a bit then when embrance lightened, he turned his body towards mage, who as soon as possible kissed dwarfs forehead and said:  
\- Good morning, Burbie.  
-...morning. - he said, still a bit sleepy, his eyes still closed, halflided at his finest. There maybe was a bit of hope that yesterdays quarell was dead topic.  
\- Love you. Hope you know that. - he said, placing his hand on bearded mans butt and connect their lips together in somehow deep kiss.  
-... stop it. What did i tell you?- he asked with annoyance. Day was only beginning and now he was already pissed off. - youre deaf or something?  
-...whats wrong with you? If you dont want this then ok, you could say it less harshly. Geez... - he said and took his hands close to himself. He felt bad. Like he did something gross. Like disgusting deviant. Like he was unwanted.  
He turned his back towards his boyfriend.  
-...how could you forget our yesterday conflict so easly?...- he asked with a bit of wonder, but mostly annoyance -...unbelievable. you're unbelievable.  
-...what are you even talking about. - redhead rotated himself again, now he was face to face with musician. - i didnt see you like for...three days. Whats your problem? - he asked, his voice as calm as he could make it.  
-... damnit. I'm so sorry Max. I though that---  
-...you mistook us again?... so, because of this prick doing, youre nagging me? Not nice, Utalison. - he said with his voice more and more annoyed, even though he tried to sound as neutral as it was possible for him.  
\- Im really sorry, ok? Im just still mad at him, an-  
\- so thats why youre a big jerk right now to me? Because youre mad at him? Thats not my problem. - he said, and stood up from bed.  
\- I didnt expect you to show up at morning, ok?.. im sorry! What else can i say? - he said, while standing up.  
\- You've already said enough. - he said, dressing up, putting his pants on himself - Better talk with this jerk. Oh, right. You wont be able to, since he always run in stressfull situations. Pussy. - he hissed between his teeth. Burbor stood here speechless. He couldnt find in himself any words that could make it better.  
Max dressed up, took his coat, come to door and said to dwarf, without even turning to him:  
-I dont want to see your face now. See you later. - he opened the door, and went outside, slaming them hard. Burbor didnt know what to do; it was too late for chase, and even if he would run after him, what would he do? What would he say?... wont it make all this mess even worse?.. Gods, having two boyfriends was sometimes hellish idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Burbor made his rehearsal a bit shorter. He was worried about Max... or Fred. He didnt even know if his boyfriend came to work today, so he decided that he would came home earlier, and will wait for him. Maybe cook something good, to make up. Maybe... gosh, he didnt know what to do. Argue with one boyfriend was enough, but pissing off both of them? That was a nightmare.  
Late evening doors opened, and bard saw his man staying in them.  
\- where have you been? - he asked, not sure... who was before his eyes.  
-...I was at work. Why you even care? - redhead asked closing door behind him.  
\- Because i care about you, silly. - he said, his eyes meet redheads glare. Mage sighed.  
-...sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean that. I really didnt want to sound like that, and I really appreciate what you do for me---  
\- Im sorry too. I was too harsh. I missinterpreted your words, Fred...  
\- Yea. I felt bad with what you said. I felt... so bad. So unwanted. So... unloved. And its not even about sex. Just about us--  
-I also felt bad, you know. Like i was weird and you cared only for sex. Like this whole quarrel was my fault, for not doing what you wanted me to.  
\- Stupid, you know that im with you because i love you. I didnt want to do it the second you said that you wasnt in the mood. I'm here for you, not sex. Just pure love. I always was here only because of that, not lust. And yesterday, I just... i couldnt help but feel gross after your reaction. And then you refused cuddles, i felt even worse. Like... unworthy of you. Sorry about everything.  
-...i apologize that you felt that way. I guess it was hard for both of us.  
They were standing here in silence for a while, Fred taking off his boots.  
-...wanna take a bite? I made a dinner for you if my words wouldnt be enough to make up...  
-Ill do with pleasure. This bastard went to work without breakfast. I could eat unicorn with hooves right now. - he said and both of them chuckled.  
-...so... we are ok now?... - Burbor asked while getting to the kitchen for dish.  
\- Yea. We will be even better after eating. And even more, if today youll let me cuddle with you.  
Burbor laughed.  
-You wish! I was scared about you, you know? No cuddles before you repay me!  
-Oh, then ok. What i can do for you, love? - he asked with amusement in his voice.  
-... first try to shut up your mouth and eat, its gonna be cold soon. - he laughed.  
\- hope it wont poison me! - he joked, getting closer do dwarf and hugging him from behind- but to be honest, smells delicious.  
-Vernison?  
Redhead laughed.  
-I meant you, dumbass. But... vernison also seems tasty. - he said, pecking his neck with soft kiss.


End file.
